La bouteille ça vous dit?
by Elaysa
Summary: Plusieurs élèves de Poudlard se rendent à une petite soirée jeux dans la Salle sur demande. Certains finiront par jouer à la bouteille, des couples inattendus au menu! Hermione se retrouve embarquer dans cette aventure malgré elle.


Bonjour, voici ma nouvelle histoire. J'ai eu cette révélation un peu enfantine mais écrit d'un point de vue adulte lorsque je prenais ma douche l'autre soir! Bref, n'hésitez pas à me faire un coucou si ça vous a plu! Évidemment les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, seulement cette merveilleuse soirée.

La bouteille ça vous dit?

Le tumulte régnait dans la salle commune des Gryffondor comme à tous les soirs, mais Hermione Granger ne s'en formalisait guère. Elle était assise dans uns des grands fauteuils au coin du feu, une couverture sur les jambes, un Pattenrond ronronnant sur des genoux et un livre à la main. Elle lisait tranquillement lorsqu'une tornade rousse arrive à sa hauteur.

-Hermione!

Concentrée dans sa lecture, la brunette émit un grognement contrarié.

-Hermione, répéta Ginny avec une voix pressante.

Ladite Hermione daigna lever les yeux vers son amie un instant.

-Plusieurs élèves se rendent dans la Salle sur demande pour une soirée jeux ce soir et j'ai décidé que tu m'accompagnerais.

-Et si je refuse?

-Tu n'as pas le choix! Aller vient! Il va avoir des garçons… le sourire de Ginny s'élargit à la mention de ses dernières paroles.

La brunette soupira d'agacement, mais se leva néanmoins, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'aurait jamais le dernier mot avec sa meilleure amie. Elle déposa son livre et sa couverture sur le fauteuil et suivit son amie vers la fameuse Salle sur demande.

Les deux amies marchèrent un moment en silence et lorsqu'elles arrivèrent devant la salle, un certain nombre de personnes y étaient déjà présentes. Hermione reconnu certains élèves de son année et fut surprise de constater qu'il y avait des visages qui lui étaient complètement inconnu. Elle dévisagea Malfoy, mais qui avait bien pu inviter cette petite fouine! Celui-ci sentit son regard sur lui et lui envoya un regard sombre en guise de réponse. S'il avait su que Granger serait de la partie, il ne serait pas venu!

Hermione vit une tête rousse et une tête débordante d'une tignasse de jais, non loin d'elle et elle se dirigea vers ceux qu'elle savait pertinemment être ses meilleurs amis, suivit par Ginny. Ron leva de grands yeux étonnés en direction de son amie.

-Hermione!

Il s'étouffa avec sa salive, tellement il était stupéfait de voir son amie. Harry lui donna une grande tape dans le dos.

-Merci mon vieux, toussota Ron.

Harry quant à lui, offrit un large sourire à son amie et son regard divagua légèrement derrière elle. Il fixa longuement Ginny, ses yeux, son nez, ses lèvres, tout chez elle lui était indubitablement irrésistible. Hermione sourit, elle savait assurément qui son meilleur ami était en train de regarder et ferait tout dans l'ordre de ses moyens afin qu'il puisse déclarer sa flamme à sa dulciné.

La porte de la Salle s'ouvrit et les élèves entrèrent un à un, à l'intérieur des petits groupes se formèrent. Hermione fut surprise de voir toutes ces étagèrent remplis de jeux en tout genre, des tables rondes avec des chaises et un énorme tapis moelleux au centre de la pièce. Angelina Johnson et Katie Bell prirent les rênes de la soirée.

-Sonorus! Bonsoir, tout le monde! Est-ce que vous m'entendez bien à l'arrière?

Un brouhaha affirmatif se fit entendre.

-Maintenant que tout le monde est présent, je me présente, je suis Angelina Johnson, élève de Gryffondor et voici mon amie Katie Bell, nous sommes les organisatrices de cette merveilleuse soirée! Une petite soirée de relaxation juste avant les examens ne peut pas faire de mal à personne… et il y en a certains ici qui auraient besoin de se changer les idées une fois de temps en temps…

Ginny regarda sa meilleure amie avec un énorme sourire. Celle-ci détourna le regard.

-Nous ne sommes pas obligés de tous jouer au même jeu, pour ma part, j'avais bien envie d'une petite partie de Twister, tu viens Katie? Plusieurs garçons de cinquième année la suivirent et quelques filles aussi.

Hermione se tourna vers Ginny.

-Qu'avais-tu envie de faire?

-Je ne sais pas trop, elle regarda en direction d'Harry.

-Que dirais-tu d'une petite partie de bouteille, Ron?

-Harry?

-C'est un jeu moldu, viens je vais te montrer.

Harry agita sa baguette et fit apparaître une petite bouteille de verre.

-Les filles vous venez?

-Harry, sérieusement, la bouteille? Tu as quel âge au juste!

-Je savais que tu connaîtrais ce jeu, Hermione. Qui d'autre a envie de jouer à la bouteille avec nous?

Plusieurs élèves se dirigèrent vers Harry, curieux de ce jeu qui leur était inconnu.

-Comment ça fonctionne? Demanda Lavande.

-Ce n'est pas très compliqué, nous sommes assis en cercle sur le sol et la bouteille est au centre. La personne à qui c'est le tour tourne la bouteille et doit embrasser sur la bouche celle vers qui le goulot est pointé.

-Embrassé ?! Ai-je bien entendu embrassé? Demanda Pansy Parkinson à Harry.

-Oui, embrassé sur la bouche.

-Nous sommes des vôtres, moi et Drago!

-Quoi?

-Viens Dragounichet, tu vas voir, ça va être amusant!

Il soupira, jouer à la bouteille avec des Gryffondor, il aurait tout vu!

-D'accord! Nous aussi, n'est-ce pas Hermione?

-Pardon?

-Hermione et moi nous y sommes aussi!

Harry n'aurait pu rêver mieux, jouer à la bouteille avec la fille dont il était follement amoureux depuis toutes ces années! Il espérait de toutes ses forces que le goulot de la bouteille allait pointer l'élue de son cœur lorsque son tour arriverait.

Peu de temps après, plusieurs autres se joignirent à eux. Harry, Ron, Drago, Fred, Lavande, Parvati, Ginny, Pansy, Hermione, Dean, Blaise, Cho, Luna et Neville s'assirent en cercle sur le tapis moelleux. Harry positionna la bouteille au centre et regarda attentivement les gens assis à côté de lui.

-Qui veut commencer?

-Moi! Moi! Sautilla sur place Lavande.

-Rajoutons une règle avant de commencer. La personne sur qui le goulot sera pointé devra passer le restant de la soirée en votre compagnie.

Drago déglutit fortement, il n'avait pas signé pour ça. Blaise sourit pour lui-même et les réactions autour du cercle furent aussi nombreuses que le nombre de participants.

Lavande tourna la bouteille avec force et ferma un œil un instant. Elle croisa les doigts mentalement et espéra de toutes ses forces que la bouteille s'arrêterait devant lui en particulier. La bouteille arrêta sa course avec une lenteur lancinante. Harry, Ron, Drago, Fred, Lavande et…. et… PARVATI.

\- Parvati!

Celle-ci regarda sa meilleure amie avec de grands yeux étonnés. Elle se laissa néanmoins faire lorsqu'elle celle-ci posa ses douces lèvres contre les siennes. Le baiser fut bref et les deux jeunes filles se séparent promptement.

-Maintenant que le dernier tour est terminé, vous ne pouvez plus embrasser ou être embrassé. À qui le tour maintenant? Luna s'avança le regard rêveur.

-Je veux bien y aller.

Elle tourna la bouteille Harry, Ron, Drago, Fred, Lavande, Parvati, Ginny, Pansy, Hermione, Dean, Blaise, Cho, Luna, Nevill, Harry et…

Le rouquin rougit de la tête au pied, il croyait que ce petit jeu pourrait être amusant et qui sait, peut-être aurait-il pu poser ses lèvres sur celles d'une certaine brunette… Luna s'avança à quatre pattes vers lui et arrivé à sa hauteur, agrippa sa cravate, le faisant vaciller par la même occasion. Elle tomba sur lui et posa ses lèvres avec ferveur sur les siennes. Un murmure excité parcourus le cercle. Luna se détacha de lui, les lèvres gonflées par le baiser. Elle se leva et retourna à sa place le sourire accroché au visage.

-Wow, Ron! Petit cachotier, tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu avais une petite amie! Le taquina Fred.

-Elle n'est pas… ma petite amie…

-Peut-être qu'elle a envie de l'être. Dit Luna distraitement.

Ron rougit plus furieusement que jamais.

-Je… je…

Plusieurs personnes éclatèrent de rire.

-Vous vous prendrez une chambre plus tard. À qui le tour maintenant?

-J'y vais. Dit Blaise.

Il prit la bouteille avec confidence et la fit tourner sur place. Harry, Ron, Drago, Fred, Lavande, Parvati, Ginny, Pansy, Hermione, Dean, Blaise, Cho, Luna…

-Non, absolument pas!

-C'est le jeu Zabini, tu n'as pas le choix.

-Tout mais pas ça… pas… Longdubat!

-Tu crois que ça me fait plus plaisir. Aller qu'on en finisse!

Blaise s'approcha à contre cœur, ferma les yeux, posa le bout de ses lèvres sur celles de Neville.

-Ce n'est pas un vrai baiser ça! S'insurgea Lavande, qui se rappela qu'elle avait dû embrasser sa meilleure amie quelques minutes plus tôt. Un autre! Tous les membres du cercle crièrent en cœur.

-Un autre! Un autre!

Blaise se leva et quitta le groupe.

-Ah! Ce n'est pas du jeu ça!

Neville fixa nerveusement le sol, il n'avouerait jamais à personne qu'il avait apprécié ce léger contact avec le Serpentard.

-Maintenant que le rabat-joie et partit, à qui le tour?

-Je veux bien y aller. Hermione prit la bouteille entre ses mains et fit le compte rendu mental des personnes restantes, Harry, Drago, Fred, Ginny, Pansy, Dean et Cho. Aucune de ces options étaient l'option rêvé pour Hermione. Elle se lança et regarda avec anxiété la bouteille tourner. Harry, Ron, Drago, Fred, Lavande, Parvati, Ginny, Pansy, Hermione, Dean, Blaise, Cho, Luna, Neville… la bouteille tourna au ralentit… Harry… Ron….

-Ah non, pas Malfoy! Pas Malfoy! Pas Malfoy! Tout mais pas Malfoy! Se dit Hermione mentalement.

La bouteille arrêta sa course au trois-quarts entre Drago et Fred. Tous les participants regardèrent Harry.

-Lorsque la bouteille arrête entre deux participants la personne doit embrasser celle vers qui la bouteille est le plus orienté.

Hermione soupira de soulagement.

-Oh ça va Granger! Tu sauras que j'embrasse probablement mieux que tous les gens ici présents.

-Oh la ferme Malfoy. Dit Ron le regard noir.

Fred sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Allez viens, beauté!

Hermione rougit, elle allait embrasser un garçon. À 15 ans, elle allait enfin embrasser un garçon, un Weasley qui plus est! Elle s'avança vers Fred, l'anxiété tenaillant ses entrailles. Elle s'arrêta à 30 centimètres du jeune homme. Pansy se râcla bruyamment la gorge.

-On n'a pas toute la journée, Granger!

Hermione leva les yeux vers Fred.

-Tu vas devoir t'approcher un peu plus, ma jolie!

Son sourire se fit plus doux et Hermione sut… elle sut qu'elle n'avait plus peur. Elle s'agenouilla en face de Fred et prit une grande respiration… mais il était trop tard. Le jeune homme avait déjà capturé ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa doucement, puis ses lèvres se firent plus pressante. Hermione entrouvrît la bouche et Fred y inséra sa langue. Leurs langues se découvrirent dans un ballet effréné. Fred prit le visage d'Hermione entre ses mains et elle entoura son cou de ses bras, approfondissant leur baiser, qui sembla durer… une éternité, une éternité divine! Des papillons avaient pris refuge dans l'estomac d'Hermione et elle se sentit plus légère, comme sur un petit nuage. Une chaleur insoutenable parcourut leurs deux corps, ils se séparèrent à contre cœur et à bout de souffle. Fred posa son front sur celui d'Hermione et il la fixa avec un regard différent… Hermione rougit et elle approcha ses lèvres proches de celles du garçon, prête à un deuxième tour.

-Granger! Cria Pansy, furieuse!

Hermione s'éloigna du rouquin, mais celui-ci ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il prit son bras et l'approcha de lui, la calant confortablement entre ses genoux, sa tête reposant sur son torse. Il entrecroisa leur doigts et Hermione sourit. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'une soirée jeux avec ses amis aurait pu finir de cette façon.

-C'est à mon tour cette fois! Pansy prit la bouteille entre ses doigts et la tourna. Faites que ce soit mon Dragounichet, énonça-t-elle à haute voix.

Le fameux Dragounichet leva les yeux au ciel, il espérait que Potter serait sa cible et non lui.

Harry, Ron, Drago, Fred/Hermione, Lavande, Parvati, Ginny, elle-même, Dean, Cho, Luna, Neville, Harry, Ron, Drago, Fred/Hermione, Lavande, Parvati, Ginny…. Elle-même….

-Dean Thomas, yuck!

Elle s'approcha néanmoins du grand brun et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celle du jeune homme. Ce baiser lui fut plus agréable qu'elle n'aurait cru, ses mains s'agrippèrent au col du Gryffondor. Elle commençait à détacher la cravate de Dean lorsque Cho lui donna un cou de coude dans les côtes. Drago rigola, se récoltant un Avada visuel de la part de son amie.

-À mon tour maintenant! Ginny approcha la bouteille et lorsqu'elle posa sa main dessus, elle fut très heureuse de la tournure des évènements, elle espérait de toutes ses forces qu'un certain garçon à lunette serait l'élu. Après tout, il ne restait que lui, Malfoy et Cho Chang… Harry, Ron, Drago, Fred/Hermione, Lavande, Parvati, Ginny, Pansy, Dean, Cho, Luna, Neville, Harry, Ron, Drago, Fred/Hermione, Lavande, Parvati, Ginny, Pansy, Dean, Cho, Luna… Neville…

-HARRY!

Harry s'approcha de sa propre initiative de la rousse et attrapa avec vigueur son visage entre ses mains. Il déposa ses lèvres et leur baiser fut électrique. Ginny entoura le cou d'Harry et il entoura sa taille de ses bras. Des décharges de bien-être parcoururent leur corps et ils restèrent enlacés un long moment après, le visage ravi.

-Il ne reste plus que deux participants.

-Est-ce qu'on est vraiment obligé de s'embrasser? Demanda Cho.

-C'est le jeu, alors oui.

Drago resta sur place, pétrifié. Embrasser Cho Chang… Il n'était pas certain qu'il en avait envie, mais bon c'était le jeu après tout. La jeune fille n'avait pas bougé de sa place elle non plus. Il soupira, stupide Serdaigle! Il se leva et alla embrasser rapidement la jeune fille. Il se retira le visage impassible et Cho devint rouge écrevisse.

Harry prit la parole, Ginny, toujours enlacé contre lui.

-Maintenant que tout le monde a un partenaire, vous pouvez faire ce dont vous avez envie, mais vous devez rester ensemble jusqu'à la fin de la soirée!

-Et moi? Demanda ce pauvre Neville, qui s'était fait déserter par son partenaire.

-Tu dois retrouver Blaise et discuter avec lui.

Tous les participants quittèrent le cercle deux par deux. Harry resta coller à Ginny, Fred aida Hermione à se lever, Luna gambada en direction de Ron et s'aggripa à son bras en fredonnant, Parvati et Lavande se dirigèrent vers un groupe de garçon de sixième année, Drago se leva suivit par Cho, Pansy entama une danse féline en direction de Dean qui était déjà blasé de cette soirée et finalement Neville partit à la recherche de Blaise Zabini.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as envie de faire, Hermione?

Elle réfléchit rapidement à plusieurs possibilités.

-Envie d'aller me bécoter dans un coin?

Elle rougit et le regarda en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure avec ses dents.

-Si tu continue à avoir cette expression, je ne pourrai plus me contrôler longtemps…

Elle lui prit la main et l'amena vers une des grandes étagères débordantes de jeux. Elle regarda attentivement les jeux. Il s'approcha d'elle et enlaça sa taille avec un bras, il pencha sa tête et déposa de légers baisers dans son cou.

-Ça chatouille!

Elle se retourna, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et entama à son tour une série de baiser dans le cou du rouquin, il râla et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, il resserra son emprise sur son corps et Hermione perdit la tête. Elle ne pensa plus à rien d'autre qu'aux lèvres du jeune homme et à son corps chaud presser contre le sien.

-Pardon!

Les deux se séparèrent pour voir l'intrus qui avait brisé ce moment magique entre eux. L'intrus était en fait une intruse : Angelina Johnson se trouvait devant eux, les deux mains sur les hanches.

-Désolée, mais je voulais un jeu et vous êtes juste devant.

Les joues d'Hermione prirent une couleur vermeille, Fred quant à lui ne se démonta pas et confronta son amie.

-Tu nous dérange!

-Vous n'avez qu'à faire cela ailleurs!

-Viens Fred, j'ai trouvé un jeu parfait.

Le rouquin suivit la brune, sous le regard furieux de son amie.

-Tu n'as pas envie qu'on aille continuer ailleurs, Hermione?

-La soirée est encore jeune… une petite partie de Scrabble ça te dit?

Hermione prit ce sourire malicieux que Fred ne lui avait jamais vu auparavant.

-D'accord. Il sourit en fixant le visage d'Hermione. Bien sûr, il ne l'avait jamais trouvé affreuse, mais il n'avait jamais remarqué avant ce soir à quel point elle était vraiment magnifique. Son sourire, l'ondulation de ses cheveux lorsqu'elle penchait la tête, ses yeux éblouissants. Ce petit jeu l'avait pris au dépourvu et finalement il s'en retrouvait gagnant. Il avait pu embrasser une des plus belles filles de l'école et il avait aimé ça. Aimer ça à un point où il ne se voyait pas capable d'arrêter de sitôt. Du moins… peut-être le temps d'une petite partie de Scrabble.

-Comment cela fonctionne?

-On pige des lettres et il faut les placer sur le plateau pour faire des mots.

-D'accord… commence.

-Pige sept lettres Fred.

Hermione pigea à son tour et elle étala les lettres face vers elle. Elle réfléchit un moment et Fred la contempla, elle était définitivement très belle.

-Baisers.

-Tu n'en a pas eu assez, Hermignonette?

-C'est mon mot, gros bêta!

Fred réalisa à son tour en regardant Hermione positionner ses lettres sur le plateau et il rigola.

-Oh, petite coquine que tu es!

-Mais non…

-C'est mon mot, Hermignonette chérie!

-Hermignonette chérie?

Hermione réalisa aussi pourquoi lorsqu'il positionna ses lettres et elle rigola à son tour. L'ambiance était chaleureuse et les deux semblaient perdu dans un monde juste à eux. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'un autre couple les regardait de loin.

-Qui aurait cru, qui aurait crut que ces deux là se seraient plu.

-Oh oui, moi je savais, je savais qu'Hermione ne regardait pas le bon Weasley. Elle sourit en regardant le jeune couple s'amuser en jouant au Scrabble dans un des coins de la Salle sur demande.

Bonsoir, personnellement j'avais envie d'en faire une one shot, je suis plutôt satisfaite de la fin, mais si vous voulez en savoir plus sur la petite histoire de Fred et Hermione ou bien à quel jeu ont joué les autres, si Neville a finalement retrouvé Blaise… envoyez moi un petit message! 😊


End file.
